Public Humiliation
by DeidaraOfIwa
Summary: Dante had crossed the line this time. How dare he publicly humiliate him like that? Nero locked himself in their room, while Dante's left begging for forgiveness outside the door. What did Dante do? Dante/Nero Yaoi


Summary: Dante had crossed the line this time. How dare he publicly humiliate him like that!? Nero locked himself in their room, while Dante's begging for forgiveness outside the door. What did Dante do? How many pillows will Nero go through before he forgives Dante? Read to find out! Dante/Nero Yaoi

Discalimer: I don't own The Devil May Cry series, or it's characters. If I did, Dante would be filling Nero's dark soul with liiiight! ;)

--

Public Humiliation

_Present Time_

Nero and Dante have been an item for about four months.They're relationship started a few months after the savior incident. Dante allowed Nero to live with him at Devil May Cry, and slay demons together. Their relationship just picked up from there. How could Nero NOT be attracted to a hot sweaty Dante fighting off demons. Sometimes he would find himself stopping in the middle of a fight, just to stare at Dante's sweaty body. He had one to many close calls from doing just that.

But their relationship is more than just hot kinky sex. Nero admits he loves Dante, and vice versa. Even though Dante seems to go out of his way to piss the younger demon slayer off. This time though, saying Nero was pissed would be putting it lightly, Dante crossed the line, the same line that he's been so very close to crossing so many other times. Public humiliation, while Nero doesn't seem it, he's really shy about this kind of stuff, especially in public. But unfortunatly for him, Dante finds it cute, and amusing. So naturally, Dante's always trying to grab Nero's hand in public, whispers embarasing things in his ear while their walking down the street, kisses his cheek when he isn't paying attention, the list goes on and on. But this time, Dante went WAY to far.

Nero was sprawled out on his stomach in the bed they share(Technically it's Dante's bed. But after they got together, they naturally share the same room.) with his face planted in a pillow. Dante on the other hand, was standing outside the door begging for forgiveness. Which was pissing Nero off even more.

"DAMMIT DANTE, GO AWAY!!" A very angry Nero shouted as he sat up straight, and threw the pillow that his face was planted in just a second ago, at the door with his demonic arm. The force of the throw caused the pillow to erupt into feathers, and made Dante jump in surprise.

"...That better not have been my pillow..." Dante mumbled so low, that Nero couldn't hear him. Dante didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so that he could get try to get on Nero's good side. "Come on kid, it was an accident! Though I'll admit it was _kind _of funny..." Dante added with a grin on his face. The more he thought about it, the wider the grin got. Nero seemed to have the ability to see through walls, because the wider Dantes grin grew, the angrier Nero got.

"It wasn't funny dammit! At. All." Nero glared at the door so hard, it's surprising the door didn't erupt in flames.

"Alright then. It wasn't funny." The older demon said, covering his mouth trying to hold back a snicker.

Nero stared at the door. "...You already said it was! I'm not stupid old man. You might as well just go to the couch, because I'm NOT leaving this room!" Nero announced, crossing his arms over his chest. Who did Dante think he was!? First he publicly humiliates him, then he insults his intelligence!

Dante's eye twitched at the 'old man' remark, but decided to let it slip. "Excuse me? You're in MY bed! You can't send me to the couch!" Dante reminded Nero. Even though honestly, while it did kind of piss him off, he found it cute how Nero was so comfortable around his house that he would kick him out of his own room. "Now open the door, so we can 'make up'." Dante purred.

"HELL NO! Do you even REMEMBER what you did!?" Nero shouted in frustration. Did Dante honestly think he would just forgive him like that? Hell no, he wanted to see him squirm first. He loves Dante, honestly, but there's no way in hell he would let him go unpunished for embarrassing him like that. What was the punishment? He hadn't quite figured that out yet. But no sex, and having to sleep on the couch for a week or two sounded pretty good. Yes, Nero could be that evil. Nero stood up, tired of laying down, and started pacing around the room. "As if it couldn't get any worse, it just HAD to be fortuna city of all places! How am I supposed to show my face around there after something like that!? I think Kyrie might have seen 'it' too, and it's all YOUR fault!" After the savior incident, Nero and Kyrie's relationship didn't quite work out. They tried, but it was just awkward. They saw each other more as siblings or close friends to get involved with each other. So she insisted that they just stay close friends. Nero was happy with this decision though, since he honestly had a thing for Dante since he first saw him... Well maybe not _exactly_ when he first saw him. But around when they had their second fight.

Dante would be lieing if he said he didn't find this whole thing amusing. "Aw, come on kid, it's not that bad. If anything, you were kind of like a free stripper!" Dante blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"AHHH, don't put it like that!!" Nero shouted, mere seconds from pulling his hair out. He never thought of it like that before. "Half the people in fortuna are RELIGIOUS! If anything _you_ just tainted and scarred a bunch of holy people! Which means _I _just tainted and scarred a bunch of holy people... DAMMIT DANTE, SCREW YOU!!" Nero felt like he might just die on the spot if Dante kept reminding him of the 'incident'.

"Haha, holy? I saw some of them laughing." Dante snickered, countering Nero's remark. The devil hunter, realising that he might be there for a while, leaned against the door to get in a more comfortable position.

"They were laughing!?" Nero sounded shocked, with a hint of betrayal in his voice. He covered his face with his hands, his face was turning crimson just thinking about it. "Great, now I'm the cities joke... Their probably laughing right now..." Nero went from yelling to sounding depressed in less than a second.

Dante closed his eyes, and nodded in aggreement. "Most probably." There was another banging sound coming from the other side of the door. Dante's eyes snapped open from the sudden sound. "Haha, just kidding just kidding." Dante added nervously, fearing the life of his pillows. he almost forgot Nero's short fuse. "They probably forgot all about it by now. It's been about three hours at most." Dante realising that teasing Nero, while really fun, wasn't going to get him in his room any faster, or save his pillows. So he decided to change strategies.

"I hope so." Nero mumbled, walking over to the bed, and falling half heartedly on it. His back crashing into it, while his legs were hanging off the side in a lazy manner.

Dante tried, but he couldn't resist. Teasing Nero was one of his favorite things to do. "And if they didn't, you could always be the cities whore..." Even though Dante jokes about it. He really hated the idea of other people seeing Nero in any thing less than what he usually wears.

Nero scrambled all over the bed for a pillow, but to no use. He had already destroyed them all. So he would have to settle for the darkest glare he could handle. "ARRG, Dammit Dante! Are you enjoying yourself?" Nero hissed, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am." Dante stated matter-of-factly.

"Grrrr." Nero growled, closing his eyes, and counting backwards from ten. How could he live with this idiot?

--

_A few days ago_

Dante and Nero were going out as soon as their jobs slowed down. They've had to kill a couple demons every night for the past couple days. Of course Dante kept calling their 'outing' a date, which would get Nero flustered every time. The red clad demon loved it.

They just came back from a mission, and Nero really didn't want to put up with Dante's idiocy. He just wanted to pass out. Nero was putting red queen up, while Dante was changing into something more comfortable. "Sooo, babe. Where our we going for our date?" Dante asked all too flirtaciously. As he was putting on a loose red shirt, Nero was staring at Dante's perfect body, forgetting all about red queen. Until the damn shirt, which seemed to fall in slow motion. Covered up Nero's eye candy. He'd have to remember to rip it off later...

"What?" Nero asked, turning red. He was cought red handed.

Dante just laughed. "See something you like?" He asked, raising his shirt up to show off about an inch of his stomach.

"S-shut up!" Nero stuttered, his head turning back to red queen as fast as it could. "What did you ask earlier?" Trying to change the subject, Nero attempted to bring the question back up.

"Oh, you mean the question you asked when you were mentally stripping me?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face, Nero twitched. "I said, So, babe. Where our we going for our date?" Dante laughed, repeating himself.

Nero twitched again. "Dante! I told you not to call me that! And it's not a date! We're just going out to dinner..." He finished putting red queen up, and was frantically looking for something else to do so he wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"But you are a babe, and it is a date. If I said otherwise, I'd be lieing." Dante walked over to the blushing Nero and stopped about an inch behind him. The younger demon hunter now seemed to find the floor really interesting, because he was staring holes straight through it. The red clad demon draped his arms over nero's shoulders. Which resulted in a slight twitch from Nero. He leaned forward so that his head was resting on Nero's shoulder, and whispered. "Where are we going, kid?"

Nero almost melted at the warmth of Dante's breath brushing his ear. "Don't call me that either." Nero mumbled so low, that Dante could barely hear him. His face was as bright as a tomato.

"Heh, how would you like to go to Fortuna? We could visit Kyrie, and I heard thier restaurants arn't half bad either." Dante leaned down and swooped Nero up, bridal style. At first Nero gasped in surprise, but honestly he kind of liked being held by Dante. Of course he wouldn't say that out loud though.

"You wouldn't mind?" Nero asked softly, as he leaned into Dante's chest. Still blushing furiously.

"Nah, I'm sure you miss it. Plus it's not that far from here. We can go as soon as our jobs slow down a bit." Dante walked over to their bed, and gently layed Nero down. He promptly climbed on top, and looked down with an evil grin. "On our _date_" Dante put too much emphasis on the word date for Nero's liking.

"Just shut up." Nero groaned lifting his head up, and crashing thier lips together in a rough, yet sweet kiss. Nero figured he could stay awake a little while longer.

--

_About three hours before present time._

Dante and Nero were finally on thier first 'date'. They had just visited Kyrie, and were heading out to a restaurant. They had invited her, but she didn't want to intrude. When they left, it was a little bit later then they had planned. There was a full moon, and street lights that barely illuminated the city. Surprisingly to Dante, alot of people were out at this time of night.

"So, where are we going?" Nero asked, with the excitement of a twelve year old. He really didn't know why he felt so giddy. Thinking about why he might be, only made him blush. So he tried not to think about it to much.

"Heh, quite excited are we?" Dante couldn't stand how cute Nero was when he got like this. All he wanted to do now was strip him, but he could do that when they got home. It would be a tough wait though, but he figured he'd manage somehow. The demon had on a big smirk, which made Nero frown. He knew he was thinking something perverted. "Well, there's this pizza restaurant..." Dante trailed off, noticing the irritated look on Nero's face.

Nero stepped in front of the older demon, and held his hands out in a stopping motion. "No, there's no way we're eating pizza on our first dat-" He cut himself off after it was to late. Dante already had a huge grin on his face.

"Awww, Nero admits it's a date." Dante said as he grabbed Nero's hand that was supposed to be stopping him, and pulled him into an embrace. Nero was struggling to break free, but to no use. Dante had him pinned. Unfortunately for Nero, a lot of the people around them stopped and stared. A group of girls were squealing, and saying how cute they were. While some of the guys looked a bit freaked out.

Nero thought he would die. "Let go of me dammit! I know some of these people!" Nero growled just loud enough for Dante to hear.

Dante smirked. "Alright." He said cooly, as he let him go. But just before Nero could get a good distance, Dante grabbed him and sat him on his shoulders. "Is that better?" Dante asked, grinning like an idiot, while holding on to Nero's legs.

Nero's face was as bright as it could possibly get. Even his devil bringer was shining an extremely bright blue, reacting to his emotions. Great now they stand out even more. "Put me down!!" The younger demon hunter demanded. As expected, his only response was a smirk. As Dante continued to walk to thier destination.

"You say something, kid?" Dante asked half listening, while glancing up at Nero. "You're so high up, I can barely hear you down hear." He teased.

Nero wouldn't stand for this. He started kicking, and smacking the older demon in the back of the head. Which made them look even more ridiculous. But to Nero's disappointment, Dante just shrugged it off. As if Nero wasn't doing anything at all. "DAMMIT, LET ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" They passed under a flag pole, that poked out horizontally out of a small shop. This was his chance. Nero grabbed onto the flag pole, and held on as tight as he could. By this point they had a crowd around them.

Dante wasn't going to give up that easily, the only way he was going to get Nero out of his 'public embarrassment' was to embarrass the hell out of him. He admits, there might be a few flaws in his plan, and it might be a bit harsh. But you can't argue with Dante's logic. He really does love it when Nero gets all flustered in a crowd of people though. But it would be nice to do other things in public, without the younger devil hunter freaking out.

Dante kept pulling as hard as he could, making sure not to hurt Nero in the process. "Let go, kid. We're just about there." Dante stated, whilst pulling Nero.

"No, let me go! I can walk there myself!" Nero said stubbornly Still holding on, while the devil bringer really pissed him off sometimes. It was times like these when he really appreciated it.

Dante kept pulling, while Nero kept holding on for dear life. When 'it' happened. Before Dante realised it, he jerked forward about a foot. But when he looked at what was in his hands, it wasn't Nero's legs... it was his pants. He looked down some more and noticed that he yanked his boots off as well. Dante's eyes widened, he wanted to look at Nero so bad. But that would be the same as staring death in the face. He decided he'd take a small peek anyway, he's Dante right? What's the worst that could happen? and what he saw had to be one of the cutest/sexiest sights Dante had ever seen.

Nero was hanging from the flag pole, naked from the waist down. His head lowered so his bangs covered his eyes. Yet you could still see the red shade that painted his face. Dante didn't know what to do, if he did one thing wrong he would get a face full of Nero's devil bringer. Dante thought, ignoring the fact that this is his fault in the first place. He really didn't want it to get this out of hand. Dante scowled at everyone staring. He slowly walked up to Nero, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Nero looked down at Dante with one of the most heart breaking faces Dante had ever seen, he instantly regretted putting him on hie shoulders. Nero's eye's were red from trying not to cry, and frustration.

Dante gently held on to Nero. Once Nero knew he had a grip on him, he slowly let go of the pole. Dante carried him bridal style into the shop the flag pole was hanging from, so he could get dressed. Once they were away from prying eyes, Nero quickly snatched his clothes out of Dante's hands, and quickly put them on before turning around and heading back too Devil May Cry. Screw dinner, and screw Dante. Dante quickly chased after him. "Nero, I didn't mean for that to happen! Hold on kid!" He shouted, but the younger demon hunter kept running. "Dammit." Dante mumbled under his breath.

--

_Present Time_

Nero got up after laying there for an hour, and went to the door. He slowly opened it, and peeked out. He was a little disappointed when he didn't see Dante waiting for him anymore... "He must have went to the couch." Nero half smirked. untill he heard a slight snore. He looked down, and saw Dante sitting propped up against the wall, fast asleep. Even if Nero was really mad at Dante, he couldn't help but to smile at seeing Dante in his most defensless state. Let alone the fact that he actually waited by the door.

"Hey kid, you still mad?" Dante asked, opening one eye. Nero jumped, not expecting him to wake up.

"Ye-yes, actually I am." Nero said, as he scratched his nose. his cheeks taking on an all to familiar shade of pink. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. "But, you... can come in if you like..." Nero tried his best not to make eye contact, his face flushed.

Dante did a double take. "Whoa, Really? I thought you were going to be like that for a month or two." Dante said as he stood up next to Nero.

Nero didn't realise how cute he was, looking over at the bed, then the wall, and just about everything else but Dante. "Well, I still am pissed as hell... But... Err just come in dammit!" Nero couldn't think of a way to word what he was thinking. He didn't even know what he was thinking. What he did know, was that he missed Dante's warmth, and having the older man beside him.

"Well, then I'd be an Idiot to refuse." Dante wrapped an arm around Nero's shoulder, and led him to their bed. "Aww, you ruined all of my pillows!?" Dante asked, as he looked at the feathers all over the floor.

Nero laughed sheepishly, as he climbed into bed. "Well, you kind of deserved it."

Dante smiled, happy to hear Nero laugh again. "Heh, I guess I did. We'll clean this mess up in the morning." He climbed into the bed next to Nero. Wrapping his arms around him.

"No, _you'll_ clean it up in the morning." Nero stated

"Aww come on babe, don't be like that!"

"You're cleaning it, end of disscusion. You're the reason it happened in the first place!" Nero said, starting to get irritated. "And stop calling me that!" He added as an after thought.

"Alright, alright. I'll clean it." Dante gave in, completely ignoring the babe comment. He slowly climbed on top of Nero, who's face flushed crimson red in return. "You should have seen it though." Dante smirked. "'Little Nero' was adorable. You could practically see his smile, kind of like a bird set free from it's cage, Haha." The older demon laughed.

Nero was trying his hardest to stay calm. Dante was already beginning to piss him off again. "I'm glad you liked it, because your still in trouble!" He raised his human hands index finger up to Dante's face.

"Oh am I?" Dante replied, licking his lips.

"Not like that you pervert!" Nero's face taking a whole nother shade of red. "I mean, I'll let you stay in bed. But no sex, untill I say so. Ok?" Nero asked to make sure Dante was listening.

Dante bent down, and licked Nero's earlobe. The younger demon squirmed under Dante. "I take that as a challenge." Dante then proceded to slide his hands under Nero's shirt, raising it up over Nero's neck, and threw it on the floor. The younger demon hunter just lied there in a daze, his eyes glazed with lust. He looked Nero straight in the eyes. "I'll make you say you want it." He smirked at Nero's reaction, his eyes widened, and his face was burning. He really hadn't planned on his punishment to back fire like this. "I'll make you want me." Dante's hand slid into Nero's pants, slowly, until he met his destination. He gently wrapped his fingers around Nero's already hardened member.

Nero's eyes widened, snapping out of his daze. "Dante! Get off! No sex dammit! Dante! Dant-" Dante promtly smashed thier lips together in a rough kiss. Nero's devil bringer shining brightly as the kiss intensified."

Dante pulled away slowly, leaving Nero breathless, and smirked. "You talk too much, kid." Nero turned his head, mumbling something the older demon hunter couldn't quite catch. Dante wrapped his fingers around Nero's chin, and turned his head so that he could look him in the eyes. "Heh, you might want to turn off your night light, kid." Dante added with a smirk. He released Neros chin, and pointed down at his demonic arm.

If it was even possible at this point. Dante could've sworn Nero's face turned a brand new shade of red. "Dammit Dante, shut up!" He gritted out, moaning slightly. He wouldn't say it out loud, but right now, all he wanted was Dante, _all_ of Dante.

Dante's smirk turned into a smug grin. "Was that a moan that I heard just now?"

'Oh shit.' Was what Nero thought after he realized he just let that slip out. "N-no, you're just delusional."

"No, That was definitely a moan." The older demon grabbed 'Little Nero' again, except this time he tightened his grip, and started stroking it. Nero's hips bucked at the sudden pleasure, while he let out another moan. "Say you want me." Dante said in a lustful tone.

"Ahhh, s-screw you." Was all Nero said, as he squirmed under Dante's touch.

"Nah, but I'd be more than happy to screw you." He said smugly, as he continued to stroke Nero's erection. Dante really enjoyed this. Watching Nero squirm helplessly beneath him.

Nero suddenly wished he picked a different way to phrase that... "Ahhh" He moaned "Fuck you." Nero blurted out, before realizing what he just said. If he could, he would've slammed his head on the nearest hard surface he could find. It's hard to think straight under this kind of pressure!

"I'll take that as an invitation!" Dante let go of 'little Nero', and started working on taking Nero's boots, and pants off... again. Since Nero didn't refuse, by say, kicking him in the face. But instead just lied there, watching Dante with the cutest expression the older demon had ever seen. He looked irritated, both sexually and mentally. Yet full of want and need at the same time. Top it all off with a shade of pink across his cheeks, and you've got a picture perfect Nero. Before he knew it, Dante had already taken his boots, pants, socks,everything off.

"Err, J-just do it already!" Nero writhed under Dante, now completly naked. Dante's clothes now becoming a nuisance. The younger of the two grabbed the olders shirt, and literally ripped it off. Pieces of the fairly new shirt falling to the ground carelessly. Dante didn't really seem to mind though. He seemed to like the fact that he was getting his way more than anything.

"Heh, as you wish. Babe."

"Don't call me that!" Nero yelled, unfortunately his complaint fell on deaf ears. Since Dante swooped in, catching Nero's mouth off guard with his, in a hot passionate kiss.

'And the rest is silence...' Well, besides the loud moans, and yells from Nero.

-END-

--

Thank you for reading! Whether you liked it, or even if you hated it. Review please!


End file.
